Valentines Disasters
by viper-girl-92
Summary: The demons are free and are planning to use a certain JTeam member in their plot against the chans. but valentines day has other ideas and the demons are in for a surprise!
1. Xiao Fung's new friend

**Xiao Fung's new friend!**

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLE, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, IT'S VALENTINES DAY" Screamed an overly excited Xiao Fung as he ran down the deserted halls of the demon house throwing a mixture of red rose petals and pink love heart shaped confetti around him in huge hand fulls. Shouts of "SHUT UP XIAO fUNG" could be heard from behind the closed doors he passed but he didn't seem to hear them. He slowed his full-out sprint to a quiet but bouncy skip as he drew near the corridor housing his two older brothers Dia Gui and Tchang Zu both of whom hated this day as they said it was totally worthless and just a stupid reason to tell someone you care for them and then split up from the relationship a week later. Their negative attitude towards this day had not(amazingly) rubbed off onto their other siblings.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERY1" He shouted forgetting how angry his brothers were likely to get if he woke them up,"HAPPY VALENTINES DA..._OOPH"_ he stopped short as he ran into an outstreched fist coming from Dia Gui's room. Looking up with watery eyes he saw dai gui peering down at him with a menacing look on his face.

"What was that xiao fung?" Tchang Zu had emerged from his room now and was glaring at Xiao Fung as if ready to stand on him if he dared move.

"Err...I said ...err...happy valentines day" he squeaked in return. He hid his face with his hands as their shadows seemed to grow and swallow the terrified Xiao Fung who had now curled himself into a protective ball.

"Remember Xiao Fung...if anyone asks Bia Tsa hit you with a bat!" growled Tchang Zu

_**5minutes later**_

"Help someone let me out ...hello? anyone?" Xiao Fung moaned.

"Xiao Fung?" asked a cautious voice from the other side of the locked door.

"Shendu?...SHENDU!!!!"

"In the flesh". shendu replied lazily (not saying he's lazy BTW he's just woke up don't get mad :S) "I have to say Xiao Fung I admire your bravery...I mean I would never have the guts to wake Dia Gui and Tchang Zu up at this time just for a bit of fun. Didn't know you had it in you". Xiao Fung not seeing Shendu's little smirk through the wooden door and missing the heavily laid sarcasm thought this could be his chance to fool everyone so they might think he had mean't do what he did and not just seem careless.

"Yeah well you know me, anything for a bit of fun ehh!" He laughed nervously "Hey Shendu any chance you'd let me out ?"

"Sorry Xiao Fung, not that i wouldn't like to or anything it's just that i told you i don't have the guts to do anything to annoy Tchang Zu or Dia Gui especially today, you know how they get on valentines day...anyhoo have fun byebye" giving a little evil laugh to finish off he wandered off down the corridor to see if Po Kong had left any food in the kitchen.

"Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn...and i thought he'd let me out for being brave...Damn Damn Damn..."He continued in this manner as he bashed his head off the hall of the dungeon room (couldn't think of a good name for the room)

"HE didn't actually think you were brave you know!" Xiao Fung's head swivelled towards the sound of the voice. There in the shadows proped casually against the wall was none other than Viper the J-Teams very own reformed thief.

"YOU...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"He eyed her suspiciously, then remembering his manners he added with an apologetic smile "I mean this isn't your house...well ofcourse not cause it's my house ...I just mean't ... sorry" he lowered his eyes to the floor embarrassed.

"Erm your lot kidnapped me remember...oh wait you must be Xiao Fung. I remember Tall Dark and Purple ...Tso Lan i think I heard Fish Face...erm I mean Bia Tsa call him ...anyway he said you were too kind that you'd probably come and talk to me or let me out for a bit of fresh air or something like that." She smiled kindly at him "So...how old are you Xiao Fung?"

A bit more relaxed now and Glad of some company Xiao Fung began to tell her about the time the demons had spent on earth, the true story of how and why they were imprisoned, what it was like in the demon vortex and how they escaped. All the time Viper listened carefully trying to remember all that was said so she could tell the J-Team everything when she got out of there...if she ever got out of there.

"...so now we're trying to find a way to take over again. Tchang Zu and..."

"Tchang Zu I don't think I saw him on my way in here".

"anyhoo like I was saying Tchang Zu and Tso Lan came up with the idea, We're going to..."

"XIAO FUNG! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SPEAKING TO TSO LAN'S PRISONER YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS ROOM!" Viper looked up to see the huge outline of someone in the door the light flooding in behind him made it imposible to see his features but by the way Xiao Fung was shaking she assumed he was glaring at him.

" WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON HIM, IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE'S HERE HE WAS PUT IN HERE BY SOME MORONS ...NOT HIS FAULT!!" She finished furious at the way this thing was treating her new ...erm...friend?

The shadows head swivelled round to face her and it moved towards her menicingly,

"Those morons were me and my brother and if you know what's good for you you'll stop talking...now!" The figure spat

"OOOh i'm sooooooo scared what are you going to do chain me up...oh no wait you already have!" she snapped in return she was not about to back down.

"Stupid human" he grabbed the front of her shirt and raised his ether hand to hit her she did not move, she didn't even flinch. And as his arm flew towards her...

_sorry people thought i'd leave it on a cliffy for you . i'll update A.S.A.P. Please review It's my very first story so be kind :D_


	2. what's going on here?

_disclaimer- me-daddy buy me Jackie Chan Adventures_

_ dad-nope_

_ me- why not _

_ dad did you clean your room ?_

_me- no_

_dad-thats why!_

**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?**

She closed her eyes and waited for the pain which she was sure would come, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes expecting to see the demons blazing red stare glaring down at her however it was not. The demon had turned his head again and was staring at something else, looking in the same direction viper saw why she had not felt the blow of his fist coliding with her face.

Another shadow had entered the room apparently without anyone noticing. He had a hold of the first siluettes raised arm and they were staring at each other. Viper guessed they were brothers wether this was a good thing or not for her, she was about to find out.

"Dai Gui let her go" The second shadow said forcefully, and as he said this Dai Gui's grip loosened but he did not let go. "but she's just a human what do you care?" he retorted but the second shadow never gave an answer to that question. "Xiao Fung put on the lights I want to see Tso Lan's prisoner before he uses her against the Chans ." there was a pause in which Xiao Fung murmured something so quiet Viper almost didn't hear ..."Xiao Fung put the lights on!" he threatened"NOW!"

Viper then heard a scurrying noise and a second later light flooded the room. Looking up she saw the 2 figures looking at her and even though she was standing fully upright she still had to look up to see into each one's face.

Her eyes travelled over each of them in turn, She had no knowledge of what the shadow who saved her's name was as she had only had time to listen to 3 of Jade's stories about the demons before she had said she had to leave. These stories were of Po Kong, Dia Gui and Bia Tsa and he didn't fit any of the discriptions she'd heard.

Dai Gui's strong arms, one of which was still holding the front of her t-shirt ,his dark features and his ruff voice were exactly how Jade had described him.

At this thought of Jade she realised how bad her situation was, she was trapped in a house full of demons and she had no way out , no way to escape, no way to send word to her friends to say she was ok ,for now anyway. She wished she'd never went home against Jackie's wishes.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "but Viper it's too dangerous out there, the demons have just escaped and they will be looking for us now. We have loads of space you should just stay here!!" Jackie begged her to see reason "Jackie I'll be fine it's not like they will be roaming the streets and I'm going to accidently bump into one of them is it?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

However that was exactly what had happened.

_FLASHBACK_

_She was walking along a street near her flat when she saw a dark figure watching her from across the street. Picking up the pace she tried telling herself that it was just her imagination, that she was being paranoid, that what Jackie had said was getting to her head, but that became harder to believe as the figure had sped up and was now crossing the street directly behind her. _

_Seeing this scared her and she broke into an all-out run, she turned the corner leading into her street and felt something being thrown over her head, her arms and legs were bound and she couldn't see a thing. _

_END FLASHBACK_

The un-named demon whispered something to Dia Gui and he dropped her. His glare burned into Viper before he turned and walked away but not before he picked Xiao Fung up by the collar and dragged him out of the room muttering "come on let's go spy on Bia Tsa you know how she gets on valentines day always dreaming that some random guy will come and ask her to marry him or something like that!" Xiao Fung looked uneasy about this and squeeked back"but what if she catches us ...she'll be mad!" Dia Gui sneered down at him and replied "that's why you're coming with me!"

She looked up into the face of the unknown demon and made sure that every ounce of hatred she felt showed into her expressions. He looked down at her with a sort of contempt that she dispised.

"come with me ." he said simply "and where exactly are we supposed to be going?" she asked rather surprised but she got up and began to follow him out the door anyway "I'm taking you to a secret lab on the third floor where Tso Lan is conducting experiments on female humans!" she stopped dead "WHAT?!"

"hurry up I was only joking guess humans have never heard of sarcasm!" "for your information we have it's just a little hard to determine it whilst your a prisoner in a house full of demons who probally are planning to kill you"she snapped

"ooh tamper temper "he laughed. He was trying to get her angry but she wouldn't let him no she would stay calm" don't worry we're not trying to hurt _you_ just your little friends..."he turned here and cupped her chin in his large hand "so if your a good little girl you'll live to tell the tale!"he smirked down at her and she snapped at his fingers "OI I can see why Dia Gui was going to hit you ...aren't you scared of me girl?" here he grabbed her chin again and pulled her close to him, realising how close he was made her uneasy and she hoped that it did not appear in her face."my... name... is... Viper" She snarled at him stuggling against his gripp , he let go and she fell once again to the floor ,unbalanced but the sudden lack of support "and your name is?"

"my name's not important...""nice name "she muttered he carried on as if he'd not heard her"... this is your room you are to stay in here unless one of the family come for you!" now on her feet she looked around the doorframe into what would be her room ."if you get sscared in the night im right next door "he smirked as he exited the room . She heard the key turn in the door and sank down on the bed.

The room was big and had an air of grandness to it, the furnishings were all reds and golds and blacks and chinese orientated, a large wardrobe lurked in the far corner and the large bed took up very little space on the wall opposing the door.

She lay there in silence staring at the ceiling thinking of all that had happened and what was going to happen to her. Suddenly she heard a scuttling noise which appeared to be coming from outside her door , she heard the key turning ,then the handle turned and she watched curiously as the door opened to reveal another demon standing in the doorway. He stopped as his eyes met hers then she couldn't help notice him glancing up and down her body.

_SHENDU'S PROV_

"wow how the hell did Chan end up with someone like her on his team?" he'd seen her before but he'd never really looked properly now that he had the chance he noticed everything. Her long dark hair hanging loose down her back, the way her clothes gave her every curve she needed, but most of all he was drawn to her eyes. Big round and dark, they gave her an almost mysterious look.

"WOW look at her eyes they're gorgeous... wait did i just think that ...i can't think that she's the enemy!"

_"so Romeo and Julliet managed !"_

"wait didn't they die in the end?"

"_you know what I mean!"_

"no i really don't"

"_I mean you are in love!"_

"what no I'm not I can't be I'm a demon they don't do love...anyway who the hell are you?"

"_I'm your mind "_

"oh great I'm talking to myself now !"

Snapping back to reality he saw that she was blushing slightly and realised that he had been staring. He shook his head and moved over to her sitting on the edge of the bed he noticed how miserable she looked"what's wrong he asked her "you really cant guess?" "oh right the whole capture thing...right" he cursed himself mentally for his stupidity.

"poor Xiao Fung ...he seems really nice but everyone seems to bully him Dia Gui and someone else locked him in the dungeons with me earlier and some asshole called shendu was annoying him through the door..."shendu's face drained colour he had not known she had been down there too! but she didn't seem to notice and meerly carried on "...then Dia Gui took him away to use as a human...well demon shield against Bia Tsa!... poor boy ...anyway I didn't introduce myself my names Viper what's yours?"

"what? ...oh mine's ...erm it's ...it's...Tchang Zu!"

_Well ppl thats another chapter up I no it's a bit long but had alot to put in it:P review plz:D i'll update soon _


End file.
